Ruroni Kenshin: The Legend of Yuki Onna
by Princess of Heart 11
Summary: Tomoe survived a fatal attack, but lost her memories. Who tried to kill her and why? The Revolution transformed her from an innocent girl to Yuki Onna. An evil inhuman being from the snow, craving new blood. After the war, she disappeared as if she never existed. A ghost among a new era, she draws more blood in her wake seeking the one who tried to kill her those many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

**Unknown POV:**

I stirred in my dark world of dreamless slumber.

The smell of smoke tickled my nose. Was someone cooking something?

I was lying down on a soft bed, but the sheets were soaked with something wet. It had a sour smell.

A sharp pain from my back jolted me awake. Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes when the pain subsided.

They adjusted to the darkness in the room.

Goosebumps crawled up and down my legs and arms through the white kimono I wore.

Who dressed me?

"Ah!" I cried clutching my head; it pulsated as if someone banged it repeatedly into a wall.

Blood trickled down my left ear. I wiped it away. It hurt too much to remember anything.

The smoke's smell from earlier increased making me gag.

Another wave of pain made me fall. Blood oozed out of the wound I had on my back.

Quickly slipping off the kimono I struggled until I felt a long deep gash.

It was still very tender.

Everything suddenly clicked. Someone tried to kill me.

Why would anyone do such a thing?

My brown eyes looked around the room for the murderer. No trace of anyone else being here.

Dressing myself again I grabbed some sandals just when flames started attacking the door.

Now the person was trying to burn me alive?

Instinct took over; I quickly jumped through the window and was lucky enough to grab one of the tree's branches.

Climbing down, I ran from the burning house.

The chill of the winter breeze caressed my long hair. Shivering I walked a little ways.

_I need to kill this person before they kill me. _

I thought wishing I knew a clue about this mysterious person.

He had to be a samurai, because of the enormous size and how deep the cut was.

The more I tried to remember and gather answers, the more I wanted revenge.

I followed a blood trail, I assumed was mine. Every time I heard rustling or a twig snap, I froze and looked over my shoulder.

Getting colder, I finally gave in and collapsed.

Approaching footsteps crunched in the blood soaked snow and stopped in front of me. Before I could get a better look at the person my world grew dark again.

* * *

**AN:** HIII. I've been thinking a lot about this story idea lately. I finally started it. XD. Please review and comment. ^^ I hope the tension is looking good so far. Please tell me your thoughts. ^^ Oh on Deviantart, I'm ~Snowflower-Chan00. I've posted this same prologue on there too. I wish and pray that more people will follow me soon. (HUGS) I know the legend of Yuki Onna, so not sure if the title for Tomoe would be great or not. I think its cool. I rarely write first POV, so not sure if I'll keep at it or not. IDK. I usually stick with third person. Please check out my stories. :3 Ah yes, Tomoe will wear a different kimono, since the one she used to wear died in the fire. Hn, I know tomoe has black eyes, but I've seen pics of her with brown eyes. I like brown eyes on her better. This is a re-mastered piece of the ending to Samurai X.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Bedridden

* * *

The old man looked around the room, the girl he found was still unconscious.

He managed to stop the bleeding and sewed up the wound. There was just one problem.

He didn't have any bandages and was running low on medicines.

The old man opened the window a little, since it was too hot in the house.

"I'll be back." He said to the girl knowing she couldn't hear him.

Slipping on his winter coat and straw hat, he locked the door.

A few snowflakes landed on Tomoe's porcelain skin from the cracked window.

* * *

Katashi carried bags of medicine and groceries. He did this for months, and still no sign of the girl waking up. For a time he worried she would stop breathing. The old man stroked his white mustache; left for the market place again.

The sun shone little warmth on his body and started to melt more of the snow.

Children laughed chasing each other passing him, he smiled looking back at them.

"Hm?" He spotted a lone figure surrounded by graves. Curiously, the old man walked towards the strange man with long red hair upswept in a ponytail.

"Sorry for intruding." Katashi apologized, seeing a red scar on one of his cheeks.

The young man said nothing and placed purple flowers on the grave.

Katashi remembered he had sake, so he rummaged through the bags till he found it and pouted some into one of the cups.

"She was my wife. I loved her very much. ... I didn't find her body in the ashes, so I did the next best thing, by making this grave. I hope she loves it." The young man said, seeing memories of his beloved, the woman he ever loved, flash before his eyes. The boy smiled back at his lover's smiling face in his mind. Her beauty surpassed the Goddesses. He wore a pained expression and was on the verge of tears again. He wouldn't dare cry in front of this old man let alone anyone else.

"I failed to protect her." He added sorrowfully.

Katashi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while tears rolled down his face.

"I'm sure she'll hold it dear to her heart and never leave your side." Katashi handed sake to the young man, knowing the boy needed it more than he did.

His facial expression said he was deeply sorry for his loss.

The old man filled another cup and poured it on his wife's grave.

"May the Gods and Goddesses reunite you two in Heaven." He blessed the beautiful tombstone and smiled at the redhead.

* * *

Tomoe's POV:

I slowly sat up after hearing the faint squeak of a door.

"Glad to see you're up." The old man smiled cheerfully at me.

"Did you sew my wound?" I croaked and touched my neck. I smiled when he handed me water.

I relished the cold liquid and listened to his story.

"I did. My name is Katashi, I'm the one who found you in the woods. Hehe, one doesn't expect to find a dying girl on one of his evening walks."

My glossy red lips curved upwards into a smile, he was really nice.

"If it doesn't trouble you, how did you end up with a huge wound?"

Katashi was worried for this poor girl.

"That's what I want to know. I don't remember anything. I do have a hunch at least. ... The person had to be an evil samurai." My hand gripped the glass cup with rage, before setting it down on a nearby table.

The old man nodded, stroking his mustache again watching the girl closely with his dark eyes. "Your wound wasn't anything minor and it was incredibly deep from other wounds I've seen in my lifetime."

He must have seen my confused look, because he explained.

"I'm a doctor. I've been one since I got married."

I looked at the wedding photo he pointed at on the table. He was very handsome in his younger days. His wife was also gorgeous with her long black hair styled into a loose bun and warm eyes as blue as the water.

"You were a beautiful couple. Where is your wife?" I asked soon regretting it.

"She's dead. I failed to save her from her sickness."

"I'm sorry." I quickly apologized and tried to move.

"No don't!"

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed the pain was too much. Katashi helped me lay back down.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Your back won't fully heal until after a few years. I only sewed up the wound."

"What? A few years? How long?" I gasped.

"Approximately three." Katashi replied taking the glass cup.

"Why three?" I demanded almost sitting up again.

"The wound nearly killed your spine, and there's no way for a speedier recovery to happen. I'm afraid." Katashi shrugged.

"Three years." I sulked leaning back into the big fluffy pillow.

The old man chuckled patting my head as if I were his daughter.

I blushed at the thought. Wait did I have a family? Any brothers or sisters?

Was I married or did I have a boyfriend who was worried sick about me by now?

I closed my eyes trying to remember something, anything. Again I came up with a blank.

"Oh, how could I forget to ask such a beautiful girl her name?"

I blushed and looked into his dark eyes. "Its, Tomoe Yukishiro." I said.

Katashi nodded. "That's a lovely name, Tomoe."

He put his hand on the door knob. "I'll cook us some spicy beef and rice stew."

"Katashi. Thank you for saving me. You have my eternal gratitude."

I smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back and disappeared in the dark hallway.

* * *

**AN:** I adore suspense now. XD. We are friends. ^^


End file.
